Forever
by StevieRae2011
Summary: This is Malec, so, don't like, don't read. Alec finds a way to immortality. This is how, why, and what he does. That's pretty much it. Rated T for kissing! R&R, you know you want to!


**Well, I see that it won't be too easy to gain fans in the TMI section? Well, let's see how much everyone likes this. Malec is the most supported couple in TMI, so I'll write a story for them. Plus, I love them, too! I know that this story would absolutely NEVER occur in the books, but, hey, a girl can dream. And, seeing as this is **_**Malec **_**it will be boyxboy romance. Don't like, don't read. If you don't heed my warning, and still read, don't FLAME! THIS IS A HOMOPHOBIA FREE AREA! That being said, I hope you enjoy. Read On! **

Magnus turned the key in the lock, sighing as he walked in the lonesome, dark house. He'd been hired to do a job and had been gone all day. He missed his boyfriend, but it was nearly midnight. Alec would almost assuredly be sleeping or working a job. He walked through the doorway and was about to switch on the lights when something in the corner caught his eye. It was a person sitting in a chair facing the wall. Magnus' breath hitched.

"Who's there?" the warlock asked, his voice enchanted and booming like thunder. The figure in the corner shifted slightly. As Magnus' eyes adjusted, he could just make out a slight, long frame.

"Calm down, Mag. It's only me." It was a voice Magnus knew well. His heart skipped a beat, though not out of fear.

"Alec? What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Magnus noted that his voice sounded different somehow. Odd.

"But, Alexander-" He was cut off by his lover's voice.

"Magnus, we've been over this. It's Alec."

"Alec, then, it's almost midnight." Alec chuckled, still facing the wall. Magnus got flustered. Alec wasn't answering his questions. "What's so funny?" he nearly shouted. Alec simply chuckled more. Magnus began to step towards him. Alec was suddenly serious.

"No! Don't come over here! Stay away!" Magnus flinched, hurt by the harsh tone in his voice.

"Alec, darling, what's the matter?" Magnus began to worry. Had Alec been injured, disfigured in battle? Was he concerned of Magnus' reaction? Magnus only knew he had to see his face. If he did, then they could solve the problem together. He stepped forward.

"Mag, don't." The was a pleading tone in Alec's voice, as vulnerable as a small child. Magnus knew he had to help him. He stepped again. And again. In one more step he would reach him. He began to take it… then stopped. That smell. Or, rather, lack of one. That smell Magnus was so accustomed to, that wonderful Alec smell of aftershave, cologne, and, oddly, peppermint. It was gone. There was no scent drifting toward him from the chair. He hurriedly took the last step toward Alec. He spun him around and his breath stopped. His heart stopped. It was like the world paused for a moment, then everything was set back in motion.

"Alec, you're- You're a-" Magnus couldn't finish the statement. It was too incomprehensible. With a sigh, Alec finished it for him.

"-a vampire. Yes." Magnus shook his head.

"But, why-? H-How-? But, Alec, y-you're parents…" He couldn't seem to finish a thought. Alec hung his head.

"Sit back and relax, it's a long story." So, Magnus stumbled over to the couch, where he listened as Alec recounted his tale.

"Do you remember two years ago, when Camille came to the Institute? Well, at the House of Talto, I found her, bound to a pipe. She asked me to free her, told me she could give me the key to immortality. I told her that I would die before becoming a vampire. But, that isn't what she met. I freed her, and she ran before I could get the information I wanted.

"Later, I began to think. Vampires, immortality. Isn't what I wanted? To be with you forever? But, vampires. I was raised to kill them, not to be one. Especially not by choice. I dropped the idea soon, but, it stuck at the back of my head, always showing it's ugly little head at every opportunity."

"So, why?" Magnus asked. Alec gave him a look.

"Don't interrupt," he said.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, the idea stuck. No one knew about Camille. And, today, Camille showed up at the Institute." Alec glanced at Magnus, the look on his face shrieking that he expected Magnus to interrupt again. When he stayed silent, Alec continued. "She smirked and said: 'Alexander Lightwood. Long time no see. How's our little warlock?'. My first instinct was to attack her. Instead, I told that you weren't ours. That you were mine. Just mine. The next words out of my mouth shocked even me. I asked her for the key to immortality."

Magnus had half a mind to scream at him but instead kept his mouth shut and allowed Alec to continue.

"She told me of a spell, a very delicate one. She said that if the smallest thing went wrong, instead of granting internal life, it would bring only death. She then smirked and said 'Alec, if you swear to never tell anyone I was here, I will not make you risk this spell I will grant you immortality in a much, eh, simpler way.' I knew what she meant and, at the second, it seemed the better option. I wanted it, Mag. I wanted you. So I let her. I don't exactly regret it now, but I no longer think that it was the best idea." When Magnus stayed silent, Alec became distressed. "Magnus, talk to me!"

"I-I-I just don't understand _why_ you would do it." Magnus' eyes were sad. Alec smiled, a crooked smile that set Magnus heart to melting.

"Magnus, do you need to ask that question? I did it for you. I did it for me. I did it for _us_." Magnus smiled. The guy sitting in front of him had his heart, so what did it matter if his own no longer beat? Magnus walked back to Alec, bent down, and kissed him hard on the mouth. His lips tasted the same, felt the same. This was still Alec, and, now, they had forever. Together.

His happiness was short lived, though. "Alec, your family. Jace. The Institute. You can never step inside it again, never see your bedroom or sit in the living room and reminisce. What will your parents do?" Alec smiled.

"My parents were shocked. Jace thought it was hilarious. Izzy did the "Awww, that's so sweet!" thing and, as for the Institute, I knew what I was walking into. I grew up around vampires. I know the consequences."

"Y-You-" Magnus didn't know how to phrase the question. He tried again. "You're parents know?" Alec nodded.

"Mag, they understand." Alec stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Magnus. "Oh, and by the way," Alec said, breaking away, "Jace gave me a vial of him and Clary's blood. I can go out in the sun." Magnus smiled and they kissed again. Magnus smiled.

"What?" Alec asked, grinning.

"Nothing. It's just nice to know that if we wanted we could do this forever." They laughed and kissed again and they both knew perfect happiness.

**Nice, wasn't it? I am now going to reiterate my no flaming policy. Constructive criticism is quite welcome though. And, as for the boyxboy qualities of my story, don't even TRY a homophobic review. If you read TMI,you really shouldn't be a homophobe. On that note, I think I'll let you move onto the reviewing. And, please review. Thanks! Proud of my fic, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
